MAI UNIT
by Karen Elaine DuLay
Summary: We at CookieLord factories are proud to present the MAI UNIT, a Fire Nation goth girl with lots of sharp knives!


**We at CookieLord factories proudly present the second of our three latest models, the MAI UNIT. After careful beta-testing, we have successfully come up with a model that does _not_ kill you painfully in three seconds! She is also part of the set "Ozai's Angels."**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI UNIT<strong>

_Copyright Nickelodeon Studies and CookieLord Factories_

A User's Guide

Congratulations, lucky customer! You've just purchased your first MAI UNIT! If this is not your first UNIT, feel free to skip the following section and move on to TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS. However, if you are new to the joys of UNIT ownership, please be sure to take a look, as it may give you important information concerning the basis of UNITs themselves.

Introduction to UNITs

So you've purchased your first UNIT. Congratulations! We hope you will enjoy living with your new housemate for years to come.

Before you read the specifics about your UNIT, we would like to make several facts about them very clear.

Your UNIT is indeed a person, despite your views on cloning, genetic manipulation, artificial intelligence, and any host of other controversial topics. We would like you to keep this in mind while dealing with your UNIT, as they have thoughts, emotions, and dreams just like you. Should you find yourself disagreeing with our claims, please note that mistreatment of your UNIT can and will result in legal action, either on the UNIT's part or ours.

It is likely that your UNIT is underage. Should you yourself be underage, there is no problem with the two of you carrying on a romantic relationship, if you so desire. However, if your UNIT is not of the legal age of consent for your country while you are considered an adult, or vice versa, you or your UNIT may be arrested for statutory rape. We at [CookieLord Factories] cannot be held accountable for any illegal actions committed by a UNIT or the owner of a UNIT.

This manual may not contain all the answers to your questions. If this is the case, please contact a company representative and present your question or issue. We will answer your question to the best of our abilities, and then update all of our manuals so that other buyers in the future will not face the same troubles as you. Sending us cookies might speed up the updating process.

It is possible to return your UNIT within 90 days of receiving it, but to do so you must replace your UNIT and all accessories in the box they were shipped in. If you cannot locate all of the accessories or the box itself, [CookieLord Factories] is unable to reclaim the UNIT and return your money. Well, we suppose we'll reclaim the UNIT anyways. But you won't get your money back. We'll probably have spent it on cookie ingredients by then.

Technical Specifications

Your UNIT should possess the following traits:

**Age:** 15

**Manufacturing Origin:** Royal Caldera City

**Height:** [unknown]

**Weight:** [unknown]

**Nationality:** Fire Nation

**Bending Abilities:** None

**Preferred Weaponry:** Knives and stilettos

Unpacking

MAI's gloomy attitude and skill with throwing knives can make it a bit difficult to get her out of that box she came in. To ensure the buyer's life is not threatened by a sleepy MAI UNIT, we've compiled a list of suggestions on how you can wake her up safely:

Obtain a fruit tart and scatter a few rose petals on top. Place the fruit tart near the box, and begin to converse with a friend/family member/random person that's just nearby about how delicious the fruit tart looks. MAI will slowly come out of the box, and ask if she can have the fruit tart. Tell her yes, and she will begin to eat it. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Start to talk loudly about how the neighbor's AZULA UNIT is looking for someone to go off on a search for a ZUKO UNIT. MAI will leave the box and ask where she can sign up. Distract her with a piece of paper, or an actual AZULA UNIT. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Get a dartboard and start throwing badly, cursing your luck as loudly as you can. MAI will leave the box and immediately begin to instruct you in how to throw better. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Uses and Jobs

**Hitman:** Who suspects a teenaged goth girl will suddenly whip out stilettos and throw them through their jugular? Your MAI UNIT's appearance and knife skills make her a perfect hitman, and once she gets a few hits under her belt the local crime lords will be knocking on your door for her assistance. The pay is superb, and extra weapons are only a quick online click away. Just keep in mind that hitmen sometimes bring their work home with them, whether they like it or not, and that CookieLord Factories is not responsible for injury, death, damages to property, or arrest by the police for harboring a wanted criminal.

**Circus Performer/Knife Thrower:** Again, MAI's marksmanship comes in handy as she exhibits her abilities for the amusement of the general public. While MAI was never a circus member, she will do anything to "escape this pit of boringness." Having a TY LEE UNIT join with her will only make things more fun, as they will work together to put out a spectacular tightrope acrobatics and knife-throwing show that will wow audiences everywhere.

Characterization

UNITs are pre-programmed to be consistent with their personalities and general appearances in the middle of Season Two. This means that their relations with other UNITs, philosophies, and even their treatment of you will vary depending on how much of the series they believe they have experienced. Showing them episodes of the series will "unlock" their memories of what happened, as well as affect their relations with others and their actions.

Relations to Other Units

_PRINCE ZUKO:_ These UNITs have liked each other since childhood, and while it might be hard convincing them to enter a relationship while they're programmed to pre-season three, once they see "The Awakening" they'll confess to each other and enter a romantic relationship worth envying. ZUKO is one of the few UNITs that can get MAI to express herself, and she is the perfect balance for his hot-headed and impulsive personality. Trying to come between them will only result in tears…for you.

_TY LEE:_ A fellow lackey of AZULA's, and MAI's best friend. TY LEE is the only person willing to stand up to AZULA on MAI's behalf, and the two have a closer bond with each other than with AZULA. No matter when they're characterized to, they will be friends. After the series, they maintain a good friendship, despite TY LEE having left to join the Kyoshi Warriors.

_PRINCESS AZULA:_ Up until the Boiling Rock episodes' end, MAI is AZULA's lackey and "friend." While MAI will obey AZULA, and go along with her plans because "there's nothing better to do," MAI has lines that she will not cross for AZULA. This might strain their relationship a bit, but AZULA has learned to expect it, and will only mildly punish MAI unless oriented to the end of the Boiling Rock episodes.

_SUKI:_ These UNITs do not know each other at their initial characterization, and for most of the series are enemies. It is only after the Boiling Rock episodes that MAI manages to befriend the other Kyoshi Warriors, and you'll have to orient both UNITs to the very end of the series for them to see each other and not fight. Their friendship after the series is apparently strong enough for MAI to ask SUKI and the other Kyoshi Warriors (TY LEE included) to come to the Fire Nation as ZUKO's guards in the post-series graphic novel, _The Promise_.

Cleaning

One thing your MAI UNIT is not apathetic about is personal hygiene. As the daughter of nobility, she was raised to be squeaky clean, and expects you to follow that rule as well. Just don't expect her to clean up, after herself or otherwise…that's for the servants!

Feeding

While MAI doesn't really care what she eats, she'll never say no to fruit tarts with rose petals! Fire flakes are also a favorite of hers—you can order them on the CookieLord Factories website.

Rest

All that time spent in a dark room doing nothing really catches your MAI UNIT up: she rarely needs to sleep for longer than six or seven hours to be well-rested.

Reprogramming/Modes

_Depressing (default)_

_Apathetic (default)_

_Snarky (default)_

_Romantic_

_Determined_

_Happy (locked)_

MAI comes with the default modes of _Depressing_, _Apathetic_, and _Snarky_. She rarely cares about anything, and is more likely to ruin your good mood than to catch it. Did you just get an "A" on your English paper? She'll make an offhand remark about how it won't keep you from failing the class. Win the lottery? MAI'll roll her eyes and ask if you got more than twenty dollars. When something great happens to her, she'll sigh and accept it. The only UNITs capable of pulling her out of the default modes are AZULA, TY LEE, and ZUKO. All you normal people have your work cut out for you!

_Romantic_ mode activates when MAI is alone with a UNIT or person whom she truly has romantic feelings for. Orienting her to the start of season three will make this mode automatically activate around a ZUKO UNIT, and she will refuse to enter any romantic relationships with anyone else. To prevent this reaction to a ZUKO UNIT's presence, orient her to the middle of season three and avoid letting her watch the Boiling Rock episodes. In _Romantic_ mode, she will often voice a desire for fruit tarts with rose petals on top.

When in _Determined_ mode, MAI will accomplish her goals swiftly, efficiently, and with as many flying sharp objects as needed. Sarcastic comments may accompany this mode, but not many, as MAI will devote most of her energy to focusing on her goal. _Determined_ mode activates when MAI has a job to do, and is usually activated either at the behest of a PRINCESS AZULA UNIT, when MAI's family is in immediate danger, or when a ZUKO UNIT is in need of saving.

_Happy_ mode is locked, and only activates when MAI is in love. She will activate this mode when in a relationship with a ZUKO UNIT, or a successful relationship with any other UNIT or a human being. In this mode, MAI is unusually cheerful and bright, and might scare people who have only seen her in her _Depressing_ and _Apathetic_ modes. Getting her out of this mode is as simple as ruining her relationship. (Note: We at CookieLord factories recommend that you at least look her in the eye when you rip out her heart, as MAI tends to react badly to break-up notes.)

Troubleshooting

**Problem:** My MAI UNIT never wants to do anything! I've tried getting her to go out and do fun stuff, but she just wants to sit in her room and throw knives at the wall. My parents are furious about how much repairs cost! What do I do?

**Solution:** It seems your MAI UNIT is in _Apathetic_ mode. She'll have no desire to do anything until you can get her out of it—we suggest finding a ZUKO UNIT and getting the two to start a relationship. That'll get your MAI UNIT to do stuff…though it'll mostly be with ZUKO.

**Problem:** My neighbor has a MAI UNIT, and I have a ZUKO UNIT. They met the day I got my ZUKO UNIT, and suddenly they're a couple! I got my ZUKO UNIT so he could fall in love with me! How do I get that bitch MAI to leave my man alone?

**Solution:** Ah, matters of the heart. If only we understood them. Your ZUKO UNIT and your neighbor's MAI UNIT are simply acting on their natural, canon, mutual attraction to each other. We warned you to keep ZUKO away from all MAI UNITs if you wanted to get into a relationship with him, didn't we? All you can do is accept that he has feelings for another girl, and graciously allow him to have his happiness, no matter how much you'd rather he be with you. If you act kindly about it, and don't try to sabotage their relationship, perhaps one day (if MAI moves away or stops functioning) he'll start to look you in a romantic light!

Questions

**Q:** My MAI UNIT got a job with a local mob boss as a hitman, and now the police have my house under surveillance. Help?

**A:** Help you with what? We warned you above, didn't we?

**Q:** My MAI UNIT watched most of The Beach, except for the very end, and now she's acting hostile towards everyone! What happened? What do I do?

**A:** Congratulations, you've unlocked MAI's secret _Angry At The World_ mode! In this mode, she openly expresses derision and hatred for everyone and everything, as a result of finally expressing herself. Just have her watch the end of The Beach and she'll revert to her usual, apathetic self.

Accessories

Set of Fire Nation Clothing (1)

Knife holsters (4)

Darts (40)

Stilettos (12)

Assorted Throwing Knives (50)

Sai (1)

Kyoshi Warrior Uniform (1)

End Notes

We at [CookieLord Factories] hope you and your UNIT enjoy many years of happiness together, and please urge you to remember the local laws concerning statutory rape. Seriously, he's underage and if we're not drilling that into you the government might try to get the men in the white coats to take us away again! If you or your UNIT should do anything illegal, [CookieLord Factories] is not responsible for legal representation, reimbursement, or paying bail. Though, a donation of cookies may help change our minds.


End file.
